


You Have a Crush

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Silly, Teasing, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms and Netflix shows
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 65





	You Have a Crush

Brahms flipped back and forth between loving and hating Netflix. He loved it because it provided hours of cheap entertainment, and hated it because he felt that it made him less productive. Brahms had become a master of a lot of things in the walls, and the transition to being a normal lazy man was really back and forth.

You didn’t want to make Brahms become like everyone else in the world (i.e. mostly lazy) but you missed your TV time. You needed it to decompress, so you decided to bring WIFI and a modern television to the Heelshire mansion.

Brahms hated most shows, as he was a prim and proper man at heart, and most shows had a lot of sex scenes and crude humor. But he understood that you needed what you needed, just like he needed what he needed. So, often times, when you watched TV, Brahms was off in his room doing one of his many hobbies. 

There was one show that caught his eye. It did have a few crude jokes, and some strange humor, but something drew Brahms to it. The Curious Creations of Christine McConnell. 

When you put that show on, Brahms instantly seemed to teleport in the room. 

He snuggled up by your side, his head resting on your shoulder, while the two of you watched Christine McConnell bake amazing things and talk to deranged puppets. 

“She’s so beautiful.” You mumbled as she walked across the screen in a beautiful silky red dress.

Brahms nodded slightly, and you could audibly hear him gulp.

You gave him the side eye, a grin breaking out across your face. Brahms avoided eye contact, staring at the screen.

“Oh my god.” You laughed.

Brahms peeked at you out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

“You have a crush on her!” You grinned.

Brahms’ ears immediately turned red, and he jerked as if he had been shot with electricity. “No I don’t!”

You kept laughing, covering your mouth with your hand. “You’re totally sweet on her!”

“No I’m not!” Brahms’ child voice leaked through, which only made the entire situation more hilarious, because now he sounded like a small child denying their first crush.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” You patted his arm. “I think Norman is cute.”

Brahms stilled, looking from the screen back to you. “What?”

“Yeah, I think the character is cute, I like him.” You said.

“You can’t like him, you’re supposed to like me!” Brahms got close to you, and you could hear the pout in his voice. 

“I can have crushes same as you.” You smiled, playfully tugging at one of his curls.

“I don’t have a crush on her!” Brahms shouted, putting his face in his hands and curling up in a ball.

You stifled your giggles, turning back to the TV. “Okay, Brahmsy, okay. I won’t tease you anymore.”

“Good.” He curled up on the opposite side of the couch, crossing his arms tightly.

“I love you.” You sang-song.

“…you too.” Brahms mumbled.


End file.
